Insert Title Here
by Vincent Ships It
Summary: A Carlos X Cecil story. Fluffy and a little bit naughty. Timing from after they have started going out. May contain spoilers.


**Insert Title Here**

* * *

Night Vale

Cecil/Carlos

* * *

It was a normal day in Night Vale, which is to say a day filled with terror and incomprehensible horror. A blonde haired radio news reporter bids goodnight to his faithful listeners. A farmer tends his fields of invisible corn. A large five headed dragon writes his election speech, and a scientist sits reading charts and taking notes.

"Goodnight listeners, goodnight." And with that Paula the current intern pushes a button and the large ON AIR sign turns off. With a sigh the reporter stands up, stretches and heads over to the men's bathroom. He pats the cat and its kittens and splashes his face making sure not to accidentally wet his sweater. He looks into the mirror "Cecil, you are one lucky corporeal being." Muttering to himself he heads out to his bicycle, he doesn't have a car today because of his great respect for the environment, and the fact that the sheriff's secret police are more likely to kidnap borrow someone if they are driving on Wednesdays.

The man who we now know is named Cecil rides his bicycle home, making sure to take the long way. As he rides he passes a simple looking lab and gives a small sweet smile, that was where HE was. He rode on with the image of the perfect scientist in his mind. Suddenly he hears someone loudly shout his name "CECIL!" Of course it was him. A ruffled scientist with a long white lab coat stands in the middle of the street where Cecil had just ridden past. Without any conscious decision on his behalf the radio host immediately turns his bicycle around and pedals furiously towards the man. "Cecil, slow down… CECIL!" The scientist yells just before Cecil jumps off the bike onto the scientist, sending them both on a collision course to the ground. With a loud thud they collapse in a heap of intertwined limbs, as the bicycle pedals itself off into the distance."Owwww…. Cecil that was unnecessarily reckless and-"The scientists words are cut off by the collision of Cecil's lips to his own. As they separate Cecil says apologetically "Sorry Carlos, I just got a little overexcited." and with a sweet smile he kisses his cheek. Despite wanting to rant and complain the look on Cecil's face just melts his heart "its okay, it's good to see you. But I think we should probably get off the road." With that, Cecil un-wraps his arms from Carlos and stands up, offering a hand to assist the other man. Once Carlos is upright he gestures to his lab/house as an offer for Cecil to come in. He nods and enters making sure to wipe his black sneakers with purple shoelaces on the shaggy welcome mat at the front door.

"Coffee or tea?" asked Carlos trying to be a good host to his guest. "I wouldn't mind some hot coco if you have some?" replied Cecil. The scientist nods and heads into the kitchen, leaving Cecil alone in a small bedroom that doubles as a lounge. He looks around; there are few things in the room apart from the bed/lounge and a television. There was a photo that caught his eye. He stood up and walked over to it, it was a photo of a younger Carlos smiling next to an old joyful woman. Just then Carlos walks in, "It's my Abuela." He explains. Cecil throws him a confused look, and Carlos understands. "She's my grandma, she raised me." A faint smile appears on his face as he sets the drinks down and takes a seat. "What's her name?" questions Cecil. "Her name Was Joan" he replied blowing on his coffee. Cecil turns back to face the photo and bows his head "Thank you Joan, you raised an amazing man. Please let me take care of him in your stead." Carlos can't help but blush at the gesture. He takes a sip of his coffee and looks back up at Cecil as he continues "By the way my name is Cecil Baldwin and if you don't mind I would like your permission to date your grandson." Carlos almost spits his drink hearing those words spoken in the presence of his Abuela, or even an image of her. "Ah… Cecil my Abuela was very homopho-""Shhh…" Cecil hushes, pointing at his ear. Carlos listens not expecting to hear anything but he does, he hears a faint voice. "You'll have to work hard; my little Carlos deserves only the best. Oh and don't go doing the nasty with my photo turned up-""ABUELA!" Carlos protests with a strong blush appearing on his face. "Oh shush, you're a grown man now. But seriously turn It over" and with that the voice fades away. "Thank you for your permission, Joan" Cecil turns to face Carlos to see a tear flow down his cheek. "Sometimes… I really love Night Vale" Says Carlos, wiping the tear away. Cecil smiles and joins him on the lounge and grabbing his drink and taking a long sip. He lays a hand on the scientist's knee, "Are you okay? Sometimes it can be emotional talking to disembodied voices of deceased loved ones." He declares, trying to comfort Carlos. "Yea I'm okay, Just a little shocked. She seems to be far more accepting now than she was when she was alive." He answered looking Cecil in the eyes (not his third eye though). "Do you have any family Cecil?" and as the words escape Carlo's lips Cecil removes his hand from the others knee and looks at the ground, looking suddenly deflated. "No. No I don't have any family. Dead or alive." He sighs, taking another sip of his coco. Carlos can tell that it's a sore subject for Cecil and responds with "Well, if you ever want to talk about it I'm here. But if you don't then that's okay to." Now it was his turn to place a comforting hand on the others knee. Cecil looks into Carlo's eyes and leans in slowly and kisses him gently. "Thanks. Oh before I forget, I noticed in the photo you're both standing in front of a large house. Is that where you grew up?" Carlos nods "yea, I'm not really used to living in such a cramped place. Even though I've been here more than a year." Cecil smiles and drinks up the last of his coco. "Well. I had a thought that maybe you'd like to move into my place. I can convert my study into a second bedroom if you don't want to share, and you can keep your lab here." Carlos blushes and stares blankly at the sudden offer. "I… uh… well…" words don't come as easily now, and Cecil notices how flustered Carlos is and it warms his heart. "You don't have to decide now. Take your time, the offer isn't going anywhere." Cecil says as he stands, placing his empty cup down. "Anyway I must go. I have to write tomorrows show." Carlos' head is still spinning, he nods and leads the radio host to the door, hugs him and they both go their separate ways.

Carlos folds out his bed, and flops onto it. Thoughts of sharing a large apartment with Cecil flood his mind. The smells of cooked breakfasts flooding the house and of watching Cecil write his daily reports, then, thoughts of sharing a room. Spooning him as he falls asleep and waking to see him there in the mornings. This was all too much for Carlos' frazzled mind. They hadn't even… You know... Done things… they had been going out for about 2 months now but because of Carlos' insecurity and shyness they hadn't done anything except kiss and hug. The scientist ruffles his hair and decides to sleep on it.

Cecil stands outside of the lab with the sudden realisation that his bicycle left earlier. He gets his phone and calls Paula the current intern and asks her to pick him up and drive him the rest of the way home. Being an enthusiastic intern she is, agrees and rushes over in the office car. Cecil gets in and doesn't worry about the sheriff's secret police; they only ever take the driver. He daydreams the whole way home, of the way things would be if he and Carlos did move in together. Eventually they arrive at Cecil's large apartment, he begins to get out when Paula asks "so are you going to tell me what you're so happy about?" she winks at him. Cecil responds with "Oh you know, things, and stuff." And as if that was a good enough answer he exits the car and heads up to his apartment. He opens the door to it and walks in. It is a well decorated neat apartment, in the lounge room there is a violet feature wall. He walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge and takes out last night's spaghetti bolognaise leftovers and puts it in his nuclear re-heater for 5 minutes. While he waits he gets his mp4 player out and puts it on the mount in his lounge and plays his songs. The first song to play is King and Lionheart by Monsters and Men. He can't help but think of Carlos and himself. He is alone and doesn't need to contain himself, so he dances. He dances his heart out, full of love and joy and sadness. The Nuclear unit beeps to indicate that his food is significantly heated. His dance halts as he goes to get his food and eat it at the table.

Carlos tosses and turns in his fold out bed. Unable to rest, he decides to try having a shower. He grabs a towel and heads to the hydro cleaning unit of his lab that doubles as his shower. He turns the tap slightly because it is very overpowered and evens out the temperature by fiddling with the taps. He un-dresses and steps in, feeling the water pound his skin slightly too hard. He is used to it now though; he grasps the soap and begins to wash. He silently curses himself for being as hairy a man he is, making it slightly harder to wash. He looks down and notices himself. "Shit!" It is most definitely there, he has a hard on. He does his best to ignore it and somewhat succeeds as he notices he is still wearing his glasses. He removes them and puts them out of the shower. He shampoos and conditions his hair and rinses it out. He turns the shower off and wraps himself in his towel and heads back into the bedroom, making sure to pick up his glasses again. He looks at the photo of his Abuela and walks over, apologising and turning it over.

Cecil finishes his meal and washes the dishes. He heads to his bedroom and picks up his pyjama bottoms, kicking off his shoes. He walks into his bathroom and places the clothes down. He brushes his teeth and gets undressed, placing his large glasses on the sink. Turning on the shower, he adjusts it and steps in. Cecil allows the water to wash away the worries and concerns of the day. His tattoos curl and play as the water washes them and are coloured a dark purple. They turn a more vivid purple as Cecil allows thoughts of his perfect Carlos to wash into his mind. He squirms under the water as one of the tentacles tattooed on him breaks from the bindings of his skin and wraps itself around his now erect penis. Cecil lets out a small sweet moan at the touch as he imagines Carlos holding and stroking him. Yet another moan escapes his lips as well as the name of his beloved. "Hnnn Carlos~" he breathes heavier as the tentacle continues to stroke with no choice or control from Cecil. He raises his hands to stop the moans of pleasure as he ejaculates on the wall of his shower. The tentacle retracts back to the confines of just being a tattoo and with a sigh Cecil flicks it "next time ask me first!" It wriggled in disobedience almost as if to say _"Why? You liked it anyway."_ He finishes cleaning himself and gets out, drying himself and putting on his pyjama pants. He puts his glasses back on and walks out, and into his study. He goes about writing tomorrows broadcast, making sure to mention the most recent librarian murders.

Carlos lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, feeling guilty at what he was doing. He grasps his own penis and begins stroking, slowly at first. He envisions Cecil with his mouth wrapped around it, sucking and licking. He imagines the expression on his face as he goes about it, the look his eyes as he- "Uuuuuhhhhh~" A soft grunt was made, interrupting his thoughts as he came into his own hand. He grabs the towel and wipes himself off, and throws it onto the ground. He pulls the covers up over his naked body and falls asleep.

It is pretty late and Cecil just finishes his broadcast for tomorrow. He gets up and heads back to his bedroom checking his phone. No messages and no missed calls. He decides to send sweet Carlos a message. "Sleep Well~ XOXO" and with that he heads to bed himself, and setting his phone to charge.

Note: There will be more! I appreciate constructive critisizm. Also I'm Australian so excuse my Australian spelling and words.


End file.
